tamagotchifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lovelitchi
Lovelitchi , to dorosła kobieta, która zadebiutowała w tamagotchi iD. Ma urodziny 10 września. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciólkami są Melodytchi albo najlepszą Tama-Friend. Jest także bardzo dobrą koleżanką z Moriritchi. W anime, Tamagotchi!, Lovelitchi jest jedną z głównych postaci z serii. Jej idolem alter-ego jest Lovelin. Wygląd: Lovelitchi przypomina śnieżnego królika. Jest biała, puszysta, z dwoma uszami na głowie. Nosi niebieską sukienkę, pończochy, torbę w kształcie serca i kokardki wokół uszu. Istnieją dwa rózne wzory Lovelitchi ponieważ jej stój został zmieniony. Releases : The main Tamagotchi versions she appears on are the Tamagotchi iD, Tamagotchi iD L, and the TamaTown by Tama-Go. (nie wiem ) Tama-Go: Można ją uzyskać dając Tamagotchi idealną opiekę. Lovelitchi wyrośnie z : z Shelltchi, Mikazutchi lub Chuchutchi. Tamagotchi iD : W Tamagotchi iD Lovelitchi może osiągnąć poziom Tamatomo poprzez zakup i wprowadzenie na strój księżniczki , gra z zabawki mikrofonu i zjedzenia ciastka miłość. Tamagotchi iD L : W tamagotchi iD L można ją uzyskać poprzez series by rasing her from a Painaputchi (Also applies to Princess Spacy Ver.) with 0-1 care misses. Orginalne imie: Lovelitchi jest w rzeczywistości Lovelitchi, lecz literka "y" jako samogłoska, tylko "li". W języku angileskim, Bandai America nazywana na Tama-GO jest Lovelytchi, lecz w anime nazywa się Lovelitchi, aby utrzymać połączenie z Lovelinem, jej tożsamość jest w tajemnicy. Osobowość: Lovelitchi jest nieśmiałą, miłą, słodką dziewczyną , które nie miała pomysłu jak się z kimś przyjaźnić , gdy była prześladowna, ale dzięki wsparciu Mametchi i jego przyjaciół, jest jednym z nich. W wyniku tego Lovelitchi zakochuję się w Mametchi'm.Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Mametchi, Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, jaki i również wielu innych bohaterów, którzy wiedzą o jej tajnym podwójnym życiu pod pseudonimem Lovelin. Lovelin jest Pop Star, która pojawia się obok Gotchimana w jego programie. Rodzice, (Lovepapalitchi i Lovemamalitchi) otwożyli TamaCafe. Uwasatchi nie wie o tajemnicy. Jednak słyszał o plotkach , że Lovelin i Lovelitchi mogą mieć coś wsólnego. Związek z Mametchi: Lovelitchi jak i innym dziewczyną podoba się Mametchi. On również się w kocha, ale nikt nie wie , że lubią się nawzajem. Kiedy Melodytchi została wprowadzona w anime, Lovelitchi zaciśnia z nią więzi. Nie wiadomo, czy Lovelitchi nadam odczuwa coś do Mametchi'eg Zmieniony wygląd : W odcinku 95 Tamagotchi ! , Wygląd Lovelitchi zmienił się w formie Tama Heards. Lovelitchi zmieniła stór przez matkę , Lovemamalitchi . Ze względu na bliską przyjaźń Lovelitchi i Melodytchi. Dwa Serca Tama dodano przez Moriritchi . Jej dwie kokardki zastąpiono dwoma Tama Hearts, i trzema różowymi koralikami podobnymi do tych Lovelin. Her dress with changed to pink with another white dress underneath, her neckline was changed with one of her blue bows past worn from her fluffly ears, and her stockings were changed to blue instead of pink. (nw) , lecz jej różowa torbka w kształcie serca została ta sama. Melodytchi również zmieniła styl na Tama Heart. iYoung Lovelitchi : Lovelitchijest o wiele lat młodsza ok. 6-8 lat temu. Jest bardzo złośliwa i dużo płacze. Jej zachowanie jest nieco podobne do Chamametchi, potrafi być jak dziecko, casem uparta. Pojawiła się w programie telewizyjnym, anime Tamagotchi! dwa razy. Rodzina : Lovemamalitchi - pracuje w TamaCafe, natomiast Lovepapalitchi pracuje w własnym Tama sklepie na Tama Street Drobnostki : Lovelitchi śpiewa popularne piosenki ,, Happy Happy Harmony" i ,,Happy Heart".